


An Evening at Émouvant

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Multi, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Danneel go to a masquerade ball at their favorite sex club. They meet Jared and Jensen is smitten. The trio find an empty balcony and ...frolic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Evening at Émouvant

**Author's Note:**

> First reveal for Winter 2015 round. Unbeta-ed. Prompt: Jensen and Danneel are excited to go to a masquerade ball. Danneel helps Jensen into an elaborate ball gown with a tight corset and lacy under garments. She also does his hair and makeup. As soon as Jensen sees Jared at the ball he is completely taken with the guy. Midway through the night they’ve found an empty balcony Jared’s fucking him from behind while Danneel is on her knees, under his dress blowing him.

"Ooof!" grunts Jensen as Danneel pulls harder on his corset strings. The boning creaks under her efforts. He gasps, "Jesus, Dani, a man's gotta breathe!"

"A man's gotta put down the damn beers long enough to fit into his damn _corset!_ " Danneel pants. She gives one final heave and quickly ties his strings off, trapping him into the corset. He continues whining plaintively as she holds out white lace panties with tiny gold bows, pulling them up his legs and tucking his junk into them. She helps him don a matching white and gold garterbelt. Sheer stockings that cast a golden sheen on his skin follow, shimmying smoothly up his freshly shaved legs and fastening to the garter belt. She pats his lace-clad cock, and he hisses as he twitches under her caress.

"Oh, God," Jensen whimpers as she deftly wrestles his silk overskirt over his head. "I can't breathe, Dani. How can I have hot sex if I can't breathe?"

"You'll breath fine in a friggin' minute, once you adjust. And no way are you going to the Mardi Gras Ball at Émouvant without fancy dress on." Her fingers race up his spine, fastening the many tiny buttons of his bodice.

"Yeah, but shit, it could be a man's fancy dress, not an... _actual_ fancy dress," he grumbles, obediently closing his eyes when she taps his forehead. She applies makeup on his eyes, sweeping lipstick across his mouth, patting powder on his cheeks. The last step is the wig, a light auburn-tinted one with ringlets cascading from the saucy tiny hat atop it.

"Done!" she cries. "Look, darling, look at yourself, and know I am a goddess."

He turns carefully and faces the full-length mirror. He looks in it and gasps.

Auburn hair frames his face, a face with beautiful, creamy skin adorned with tiny cinnamon flecks and sculpted angles, yet transformed by the soft hair around it and the cosmetics Dani has so skilfully applied. Golden, shimmery eye shadow highlights the vibrant green of his eyes, further intensified by a narrow rim of kohl and a generous coating of mascara on his long lashes. A sweep of rouge accentuates his high cheekbones and deep rose lipstick stains his full lips, taking them from merely tempting to downright sinful.

The high collar of Jensen's bodice, trimmed with gold and black striped cording, dips deeply in the front to showcase the lines of his throat and collarbone. Teal silk clings to the figure the corset had pushed him into, including the built-in padding that created slight, soft mounds above the corset. The corset itself, covered in teal and gold patterned brocade, is a miracle of engineering, pushing up his pecs and nipping in his waist, creating an illusion of hips that was accentuated by the full skirt that bloused out and fell to his heels. The skirt is cunningly constructed, being composed of two full-tucked side panels that overlap at the front and back, but allowing easy access for eager hands or cocks. One did not attend the Mardi Gras Ball at Émouvant and not plan on having sex.

Dani claps her hands. "Marvelous! You are stunning! I can't wait to see what fabulous playmate you attract, my dear Jen!"

Jensen scoffs lightly as he picks up his white lace gloves. "Wow, Dani, you look pretty fantastic yourself! Just look at at yourself! I will admit we make a very pretty pair--lets go and find ourselves some good, filthy fun, shall we?"

He steps away from the mirror and turns Dannel to look into it herself. They both survey her long dark red ringlets that pour down her back and curl around her tempting bosom, which is framed in dark rose silk. She boasts a sensational décolletage, bouyed up by her dark blue corset. Her corset is similarly patterned to Jensen's, only done in rose and gold, and her dark blue and rose striped skirt billows softly around her legs. Jensen knows that underneath are pink silk panties and garters with black lace trim encasing her sweet pussy. It will be a sexy little treat for someone at the ball to discover.

"Let's go!"

***

"Who is that stunning young man? Look at that gorgeous hair! And so tall! Jensen, over _here!_ " Danneel tugs Jensen to make him turn. He hasn't seen anyone he's really interested in yet, although he's received several invitations for dalliance himself. He's declined them all. He's starting to feel bored, so when Dani pulls on his arm, he turns with a blasé air.

All semblance of ennui vanishes as he beholds the strapping young buck that's caught Danneel's eye. Tall indeed, well over six foot, with mile-long legs encased in tight cream breeches that mold to the long, thick muscles in his thighs and calves. A short, black fitted jacket emphasizes his wide shoulders and narrow waist, drawing in snugly and not disguising the firm, round ass that makes Jensen grateful for his skirts hiding the unseemly bulge in his lace panties.

"Yes, that has possibilities," Jensen murmurs, and he moves with Dannell toward the intriguing gentleman. She snickers and pokes him with her elbow.

"'Possibilities?'" Oh, Jensen, can you spare it? He's delicious, and you know it. You _want_ that, I know you do." She sweeps them along, cleverly evading everyone else until they are right in front of the tall young man.

As they face him, Jensen's half-hard cock springs to full attention. He briefly wonders how the delicate lace of his panties is even containing his erection. Then the stranger's eyes meet his and captivate him. They're a mix of colors--blue, gold, green, all blended together and set in an exotic slant above incredible cheekbones that sharply plane down to a pink, well-shaped mouth that begs to be kissed. That handsome face is finished by an adorable cleft chin. A beauty mark below the left eye and at the right corner of his mouth finish his engaging look, and Jensen knows he is lost.

"Jared. Pleased to meet you, Miss...Danneel? And you, Jensen." Handshakes are exchanged, glances quickly heat up. Jensen sees Jared's fascinating eyes sweep over him, over Danneel, and knows Jared is interested. A quick flick of the eyes to his crotch, and Jensen can tell Jared is more than simply interested. Those cream breeches and short jacket hide nothing.

"Some air, Jensen? Miss Danneel? I see there are balconies, perhaps we might retire to one and...refresh ourselves?" Jared languidly waves with one long-fingered, elegant hand.

His invitation is given and accepted. They ascend to the next floor, where several small balconies allow guests to overlook the main floor and stage, yet provide semi-seclusion. The amount of privacy, managed by the amount of curtains employed, is entirely up to the balcony inhabitants.

Danneel likes to leave the curtains wide open.

***

"Such lovely breasts, Danneel," Jared murmmurs. "So full and round. I'm entranced by your bodice, so much suspense--will it manage to contain them? See how they strain against the delicate fabric. Now what if my hand slips inside, like so, and lifts them--oh, look! They spill out so beautifully, filling my hand, and I have a large hand, don't I?" He nuzzles the pale slopes, dragging his lips across them. "Exquisite, those tiny blue veins beneath that pale skin. Oh, Jensen--look at these lovely little buds on them, so pink, and oh! So responsive. Just my thumb dragging across them and they harden, naughty little things. Jensen, here..." Jared moves Danneel slightly, offering her bosom to Jensen. He has to admit, she does have the loveliest tits, and he's happy to touch them, likes to pinch her pert little nipples so she gasps, then bends to suckle them, first one and then the other. Jared hums in approval.

"Now, Jensen, I know you don't have the same gifts that Danneel does, but I suspect a fine chest lies beneath your silk. May I see it?" Jensen opens the secret seam down the front of his bodice and his chest is exposed, drawing a deep breath from Jared as he runs his hand over it. "Beautiful...just beautiful. And you too, see how your nipples respond to me, to my touches, to my mouth." Jared kneels, kissing Jensen's nipples and massaging his pecs, nibbling his nubs, grazing them with his teeth and making Jensen hiss.

Jensen's dick is leaking now, he can feel the wet spot growing on his lace panties. He reaches to cup Jared's face and kisses him, nothing demure now but hot and urgent. Jared meets him full tilt, and they breathe hard, sharing their mouths, tongues twisting and dancing together. Danneel kneels and starts massaging their erections, Jared through his breeches and Jensen through the drapery of his skirt. Jensen's hips buck into her hand, and she chuckles as she feels how wet he already is. She takes her hand off him and opens Jared's breeches.

Jared is naked beneath them, and his hard cock springs free eagerly. Jensen breaks the kiss and looks down. Danneel is running her hand over that rigid flesh, hard and flushed dark under her fingers. Jared's hips cant as she strokes him, and Jensen _wants_. Wants to touch him, suck him off, feel that dick plunging into his hole. Danneel rubs it between her tits and Jared moans softly. "Danneel, I'd love to shoot all over those beauties, but I'd love to fuck you both too. I'm up for anything--you decide how you'd like me. Just let me come is all I ask." Those multi-colored eyes bored into Jensen.

"Of course," whispered Danneel as she nuzzled his dick. "We always play fair."

***

Jensen's world narrows down to flashes of pure sensuality, strobing through his perception.

Kisses all around, Jared licking Dannel's burgundy lips, Jensen and Danneel with open mouths together, Jensen and Jared sharing moans and kisses while Danneel strokes them both.

Dannell kissing Jared while he toys with her breasts, squeezing and kneading them, Jensen kneeling with Jared's magnificent cock in his mouth, sucking blissfully.

Jensen teasing Danneel's nipples while he plays with her clit, rubbing her slick all over her pussy, her pink lace panties pushed to one side. She never takes them off here, says they're too expensive for her to just lose all the time. Jared behind her, rimming her and eating her out, growling against her hole. His tongue occasionally flicks against Jensen's fingers as they slide in and out of her pussy.

Jared's growl of approval when he first sees Jensen's lingerie, rubbing his face on the lace straining over Jensen's erection, tugging on the gold bows with his teeth. Sucking on the wet spot where Jensen has already soaked through. Stroking Jensen's length until the pink head of his cock peeks over the panty, then teasing it with a fingertip until Jensen whimpers. Danneel finger-fucking herself, panting as she watches.

The air in the balcony is filled with moans, murmurs, and the heavy scent of sex. Occasionally Jensen's gaze drift over the balcony and he sees the eyes on them, the glances, people watching and nodding. Then Jared's tongue or Danneel's fingers bring him back to them.

***

They build each other up and up, but have denied themselves the final reward. Now, it's time.

Danneel kneels in the frontmost bay of the balcony. They can't miss her downstairs, her bright silk and even brighter hair call their attention. The thin railings don't conceal what's she's doing--kneeling in front of Jensen, his skirts drawn wide open, his cock proudly jutting from his muscular thighs. He grips the railing, legs spread. Dannell guides him into her mouth, licking him from end to end before drawing him in and sucking. Her other hand squeezes her breasts, her delicate, rose-tipped fingers teasing her stiff nipples, pinching and twisting them. Her little moans go right into his dick. She plays with the head, using her tongue to run around the flared edge, flick across the slit. His fingers grip hard, white against the dark wood. God, it's so good.

Standing behind Jensen, Jared is half-hidden from the floor view. Jensen thinks they are missing a hell of a sight. Jared's jacket is off, his fine white shirt open so that his incredible, ripped chest is displayed, and his breeches are pushed low, showing the hip cuts that almost drove Jensen crazy when he first saw them. Those hips are slowly driving Jared's cock into him now, breaching Jensen's tight hole, freshly prepped with the lube Jare pushed into him with his long, nimble fingers. Now it's Jared's cock, the fat head stretching Jensen, the thick girth intruding deeper and deeper, pushing Jensen to his max. He almost thinks it's too much, he can't do it, but Danneel decides to start sucking and mouthing his balls, and any other thoughts fly out of Jensen's head. He can feel her finger slide down his perineum and rub around where Jared joins him, and he's just about ready to come from that intimate stimulation alone.

Jared is all the way in him now, and Jensen is losing himself in ecstasy. Danneel's mouth, Jared's cock, he doesn't even know where to concentrate. Instead, he lets himself go, lets his body do as it will. He writhes, he moans, he thrusts gently into Danneel's mouth, he pushes back on Jared's dick. Jared is panting behind him, Jensen can feel his breath on the back of his neck, and that feels more sensual than anything else. Strong hands grip his hips, anchoring him against Jared's driving pressure as he pumps and pumps, harder and harder. Danneel is squealing around his cock now, sending vibrations that tingle all the way past his balls. He knows her hand is down in her panties now, that she's frantically rubbing herself off as she licks and sucks him like a fucking Tootsie roll pop. How many licks does it take, he idly wonders, but then she comes with a high-pitched keening that just. Sets. Him. Off.

Jensen comes, eyes squeezing shut, his cock jerking mightily in Dannel's mouth. He manages to open them in time to see her pull off, some come in her mouth and some landing on her cheek. The rest shoots through the railings onto the floor below, eliciting cheers from the people watching them avidly.

Jared roars and comes, grinding into Jensen's ass, his fingers clenching Jensen's hips so hard that Jensen knows he'll have bruises for days. He doesn't care. The feeling of heat in his ass, the increased glide that signifies Jared's fucking through his own come now. The rawness of it screams through Jensen and he has a smaller, but very intense, orgasm. Thick drips of come drop onto the balcony floor from his still-hard penis.

Jared staggers, leaning on Jensen, and Jensen knows just how weak the other man's knees are now. He haf-turns, helps Jared down to the floor, and they all collapse entangled on the carpet together.

***

Clothes have been re-donned and re-fastened. Cool beverages have been obtained, and dry throats rehydrated. Jensen and Danneel are at the exit, a smaller, discreet door off the main floor. Jared is with them.

For all that they just did together, there is a sudden element of awkwardness.

Dannel says brightly, "I hope you'll join us for a drink soon, Jared." She draws her lace gloves on. Jensen watches, thinking of her lace panties and how soaked they are between her legs. He knows she'll sleep like that; likes the damp material and the rich scent reminding her of the pleasures of the evening. His own panties are stashed in Jared's pocket.

Jared says, "That would be lovely." He looks almost embarrassed, and Jensen sees now that he's younger than he seemed, all tall and built and a fucking sex god, but really he's maybe twenty-two or twenty-three at most. And incredibly sweet.

Jared turns to him. "Could I see you again sometime, Jensen? Maybe--"

But his words are cut off, because Jensen throws his arms around Jared, presses his face to Jared's neck, and says, "Yes. See me anytime. See me all the time." He draw back, disengaging his arms, and looks up at Jared's startled face. Startled, and then...smiling.

"I'd like that," Jared says.


End file.
